


The Extreme Dildo-Plug

by FilthyMind



Category: American Football RPF, National Football League RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Athletes, Butt Plugs, Commercials, Dildos, Exhibitionism, M/M, NFL, National Football League, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyMind/pseuds/FilthyMind
Summary: A transcript of a commercial for a sports-oriented butt plug, with wide receiver Eric Decker of the Denver Broncos as the spokesman.





	The Extreme Dildo-Plug

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a slightly revised version of the original I wrote in 2012. I've made a few small changes (mainly in the introduction) to fit it more accurately into my "North Valley Football" alternate universe, and a few adjustments in the text to improve it slightly. I also changed the title (previously The Extreme CockPlug) so it would not be confused with something to do with sounding.

It is clear that alternate worlds exist: scientists demonstrated this several years ago. Over time, we have discovered the parallel universes that are "near" our own. One of these parallel universes is similar to ours, but there is one very important difference: males have very open sexual experiences with each other, making many aspects of life overtly sexual in nature. For example, to support this society's values, there are many types of pants, shorts, and briefs that have no back. Naturally, there are many explicit (by our own standards) TV advertisements for ass-lube, asshole grooming, and butt toys. There are plugs, dildos, dildo-plugs, Ben Wa balls, beads, vibrators... and of course bigger, more "extreme" toys for more "extreme" guys. There are "performance" toys as well, made to wear during sports games and activities.

Another aspect of this is that having a hard cock is acceptable (and sometimes the preferred state of being) when a guy is out and about, on a date, giving a speech, or playing a sport (naturally with contoured protection). Many of the butt-toys are specifically designed to keep a man's cock extremely hard.

One particular example of how far this difference pervades their society is a transmission that we have gathered from our extra-dimensional radio receivers. It appears to be a slickly-produced television commercial centered around one of the "performance" toys. The following is a transcript of the commercial:

\---

[Shots of sweaty football players slamming into each other on the field, their asses exposed completely thanks to their uniforms' design. One of the players is revealed to be Eric Decker, new wide receiver for the Denver Broncos. It's clear from the shots that zoom in and accentuate his crotch that he is rock hard in every play.]

Eric (voice-over): "On the field, you don't have time to focus on how hard you are. [Sounds of grunts as the guys tackle each other.] Sometimes, my cock is the last thing on my mind out there! [Shots of a touchdown.] So how do I stay on edge and keep my dick hard while I'm worrying about catching the ball?"

[Eric walks out into the foreground, in the studio. He's wearing a contoured Denver jersey and football pants, his bare ass just visible on each side behind him. He is clearly hard inside his pants. Text at the bottom of the screen reads: Eric Decker, Denver Broncos.]

"As a wide receiver for the Broncos, I've got a reputation to live up to. I can't run around out there with a soft cock. I need a butt-toy that can keep up with me."

[Rotating studio shot of a long, cock-shaped dildo-plug. It's black with a shiny surface and some cool stripes.]

"That's why I use the deep-penetrating, auto-stimulating Extreme Dildo-Plug from Dildonics. Nothing feels better between my cheeks and deep inside my sweaty hole."

[Dramatically-lit shot of the long, thick plug sliding between Eric's muscular cheeks, and Eric reacting to the pleasure of the invasion by closing his eyes and arching his back slightly.]

"The Extreme Dildo-Plug's special prostate nubs near the base keep my cock as hard as a rock even when it's not on my mind."

[A computer generated view of how the nubs stimulate his prostate, fading to a real view of his ass and legs, turning around to show his hard, throbbing cock.]

"The Dildo-Plug moves with my body, shifting inside me and twisting, giving me more stimulation just when I need it most! [More shots of him on the field, running, getting tackled, celebrating a touchdown -- all very erect.] It's all I can do to keep myself from masturbating. I even keep it deep inside me when I'm celebrating after a good game!"

[Shots of Eric laughing and drinking with his teammates at a club, all with exposed asses, the base of the Dildo-Plug visible between his muscular cheeks.]

"The Dildo-Plug also comes with a handle attachment -- just in case your bud wants to give you a little extra stimulation with it wherever you happen to be!

[Shots of Eric's ass turning around to reveal an easy-grip handle jutting out from between his cheeks.]

"Also, clean up is a snap! Just slide it out of your ass and toss it in the dishwasher."

[Shot of Eric in a studio kitchen demonstrating this, continuing his voiceover.]

"Or, if you're like me, you'll enjoy your own masculine taste by sucking the Dildo-Plug clean using your own mouth."

[Return to the "live" studio shot of Eric with the Dildo-Plug shoved deep in his mouth. He fucks his mouth for a few seconds, then pops it out.]

"I know I can't get enough of tasting my own ass, and neither will you! Of course, this isn't mine. It's Adrian Peterson's. Hey, A.D.!" He calls to the side. "It's all clean!"

[Adrian Peterson, running back for the Vikings, walks on screen wearing similar gear to Eric, his darker, smooth butt visible from the side.]

Adrian Peterson: "Thanks, man! It's my turn to clean yours next. [looks around] Uh, where is yours?"

Eric: [glances at the camera and then turns to show a sturdy handle jutting out from between his bare cheeks.] "Where else?"

Adrian: [chuckles and taps the end of the handle.] "Should'a known."

[Final product display and information screen.]

Announcer: "Watch a complete demonstration of the Extreme Dildo-Plug at www.dildonics.com. The Dildo-Plug is available in multiple sizes, for teens and older! Available at participating sports equipment stores."


End file.
